


true love conquers all (especially dastardly magical curses)

by IronSwordStarShield (SweetFanfics)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, a dastardly villainous plot FOILED, but only the team knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 14:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20565893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/IronSwordStarShield
Summary: Anonymous asked for: stony and true love's kiss





	true love conquers all (especially dastardly magical curses)

The villain of the week cackles, loudly and annoyingly. Tony’s about to ask Thor to zap him into next week when he points a finger dramatically at Steve and says, “I curse you, Captain America! You will not be able to speak until you find true love’s first kiss! Let’s see how you Avengers manage without your precious-hurk!”

Tony begins his descent as he sees the villain, cape and all, flops over to the ground, ropes binding his arms to his side. He curses and squirms, wriggling around on the ground like a worm on a hook as Hawkeye drops down from his perch and slaps something on the man’s mouth with a stern, “_Shut up_ with your monologue.”

“Thanks for that,” Natasha says over the comms. “One more word and I was gonna stab him.”

As Thor makes a noise of agreement, Tony lands in the space between the villain, Clint, and Steve. And Tony realizes Clint has actually stuffed a piece of cloth into the villain’s mouth. Well. So long as it’s working. He hands next to Steve, who has taken his helmet off and is frowning deeply as he tries to say something but no avail. 

“Cat got your tongue, huh?” Tony asks sympathetically. Steve annoyed expression softens with fondness when Tony pats his shoulder. “Don’t worry, we’ll have your voice back in no time.”

Off-comms, Tony asks JARVIS to do a quick sweep of the area please. Are there any cameras or similar recording devices active around them? Any journalists around as well? Basically, are they in a camera-free zone? And one more quick check please to make sure there's no one watching them. 

Clint should have used duct tape or something on the villain because he spits the piece of cloth out and declares, “Fools! You can’t undo my magic! The only way Captain America can be saved is by love’s true kiss! Without it, he’ll-”

JARVIS chirps in his ear, “All clear, sir.”

“Hold that thought, Chris Angel” Tony cheerfully interrupts before he sweeps Steve into his arms and plants one right on his lips. Steve makes a surprised noise in return but melts easily in Tony’s arms, smiling even when Tony dips him lightly before pulling them both upright.

Steve’s face is flushed, his eyes twinkling as he says, “Thanks Tony.”

“Anytime, baby,” Tony winks back before turning to the slack-jawed villain. “So. One way ticket to SHIELD jail?”


End file.
